


kiss me through the phone

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Autochorissexuality, Canon Universe, I wrote this in 2 hours, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige has quite a few things to say about Massu's An-An cover shoot.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	kiss me through the phone

**Author's Note:**

> massu released the abs today and everyone's fucked up over it.

Ordinarily, Kato Shigeaki conducts himself with decorum, as a man who can control his hormones just fine, thank you very much, and prides himself on respecting others regardless of their appearance or actions.

Being photo-bombed by Massu’s An-An cover with no warning, however, was not a ordinary circumstance.

“My _mother_ just sent me a screencap of your abs,” Shige whines into the phone the instant Massu picks up. “She wants me to ask you if you’re eating well.”

“I am,” Massu answers nonchalantly. “In fact, I just put away two servings of ramen from the place down the street, and I could probably go for more.”

“She will rest easy now,” Shige says flatly. “But _I_ won’t.”

Massu laughs out loud. “You don’t have a nosebleed, do you?”

“Shut up,” Shige grumbles. “You know how I feel about this!”

The laughter dies down. “Yeah, I do,” he says slowly, almost apologetically. “I meant to give you a head’s up, but I honestly forgot all about it. That shoot feels like an entire lifetime ago.”

Shige frowns at the stupid _logic_. “That doesn’t change the fact that I want you _so bad_ and I can’t get close to you right now!”

“I would apologize, but I’m not really sorry,” Massu tells him, and Shige glares at his collection of overseas souvenirs across the living room. The ceramic pig in particular stands out. “I love how fucked up you get over my body.”

That has Shige’s eyebrows rising, because Massu’s not usually so forward with his thoughts on this topic. He’s known for years that Shige’s attracted to him, usually makes a joke out of it somehow, and even the few times Massu has humored him with a make-out and some groping were more fun than anything serious. For the most part, Massu is asexual, but sometimes the wind blows the right way and he lets Shige indulge in his purely physical urges that are currently hindered by the nationwide stay-at-home order.

“Since when do you feel any particular way about it?” Shige asks, his tone coming out more accusatory than he’d like, but Massu just lets out a noncommittal hum that has Shige wanting to throw his phone across the room (right at the pig). “Are you making fun of me?”

“Definitely not,” Massu rushes to answer, and Shige feels a little better. His insecurity really gets the best of him sometimes, but luckily Massu is used to it. “It just felt nice to hear now, when there’s no way we can act on it. I don’t feel the pressure that usually comes when I think about it, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Shige says firmly. “The only pressure I feel right now is in my pants.”

Another boom of laughter sounds in his ear, and even that feels good. “At least I’ve still got it at almost thirty-four.”

“Fanpeople all over the world will still want to touch you when you’re sixty,” Shige tells him.

“Probably, but they’re not you.”

Shige promptly closes his mouth that had been ready to further argue Massu’s sex appeal. “What’s so special about me?” he gets out.

“ _Everything_ ,” Massu answers, followed by a sigh that Shige can’t decipher. “I’m comfortable with you, for starters. We’re already friends, and you don’t want anything more from me. And you’re so picky about people this way, I can’t help but be flattered that I continue to meet all of your requirements year after year.”

“You’re fucking _perfect_ ,” Shige blurts out, his face heating up at what he’s admitting. Maybe there’s some truth to there being less pressure over the phone after all. “Not just your body, but you’re a good person too. There are plenty of good-looking people with awful personalities and they’re not sexy at all to me. They open their mouths and I get totally turned off. That doesn’t happen with you, _ever_.”

“So, what you’re saying is that you’re getting hard from my abs because I’m a decent human being?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Shige groans, curling into the fetal position while Massu’s laughter tickles his ear once more. “It sure sounds like you’re making fun of me.”

“If I am, it’s because I don’t know what else to do,” Massu says, and it’s so honest that Shige’s comforted instantly from the admission. “I like how it feels to hear you say those things. I really like it. You don’t usually get specific with words when we talk about this, just make that adorable pained face and flail your arms a lot.”

“To be fair, I’m doing that right now,” Shige points out, squeezing his eyes shut at how Massu’s unexpected reaction makes it even worse. “You just can’t see it.”

“You can take care of it now, you know, if you want to.”

Shige chokes on literally nothing, gasping for air while trying to sputter out the only thing he can think of to say: “Over the _phone_?”

“Like you haven’t done it before,” Massu huffs. “Even I’ve had phone sex.”

“I-I don’t know what to say to that.” Shige swallows as his body throbs in obvious support of this suggestion, very aware that it’s not getting enough friction from his shorts.

“You can say what you wanted to do to me when you saw that picture.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Maybe a little more detailed than that.”

Shige laughs, and then the words come easily. “I want to feel those abs for myself, first with my hands and then with my tongue. But, fuck, even thinking about being that close makes me want to suck you off. I wanted to before, those few times you let me touch you like this, but I was scared to ask.”

“Ask next time,” Massu says, his breath a little hitched. “I’ll let you. I like blowjobs.”

The simplicity of it has Shige laughing again, his anxiety not even getting a chance to return before Massu unknowingly squashes it down. They complement each other this way. “I’ll start doing jaw exercises now,” he teases. “From what I remember, you’re pretty big.”

“It’s not _that_ big,” Massu mutters, and Shige can almost hear the blush in his voice. “And the entire world knows that you can fit an absurd number of things in your mouth.”

“Fair point,” Shige admits. “Still, I want to make it good for you. I like to take it all the way in, until the head’s hitting the back of my throat, then swallow around the whole thing until you—” he’s cut off by an abrupt moan. “—that, until you do that.”

“Wow, I’m so _into_ this,” Massu says, sounding as surprised as Shige feels. “Are you touching yourself yet? It seems weird for me to do it before you do.”

“Not yet,” Shige answers, though he’s really, _really_ close with each word that floats into his ear in Massu’s voice. “I’m the one phone sexing you here, so it’s not weird at all that you’d do it first.”

“It’s weird to me,” Massu says, and Shige frowns. “Hold on, I’m burning up.”

There’s some muffling on the other end of the line, then Massu comes back with a sigh of relief. Shige’s brain registers that Massu had very likely just _stripped_ , the images inundating his mind while he struggles to make words.

“It’s already so hot,” Massu goes on, the teasing lift returning. “It’s cruel to make me even hotter.”

“I can hang up,” Shige teases right back. “It would be much cooler to get off in the shower.”

“Cleaner too,” Massu replies, not falling for the bait one bit, and Shige laughs again. “I don’t think I’d be able to hear you as well with all the water, though.”

“We could take a shower together,” Shige suggests. “The next time you feel like this and we can physically be together, that is.”

Massu makes a deflated sound. “That’s probably something that’s better in fantasy than in reality. Unless it’s one of those rainfall showers where the spray comes out of the ceiling.”

“Okay, fine,” Shige grumbles amidst Massu’s laughter. “Did you take off some clothes, or..?”

“I took them all off, and my skin is still burning, thinking about your touch. There’s just something about hearing the words in your voice that’s so sexy to me, more than when you’ve touched me for real.”

Shige gets caught up on the first part of that, the images behind his eyes abruptly changing to Massu completely naked, all skin and muscles to be touched and tasted at will. “ _God_ , I want you so bad.”

“Show me,” Massu demands, and Shige’s hand moves down his stomach on its own. “Let me hear you give in to your desire for me and don’t hold back. I’m so fucking weak to your voice, it’s what always gets me off when we’re together.”

“Yeah?” Shige asks, and Massu grunts. “I always think I’m too loud, but if you like it, I won’t hold back.”

“Please don’t. Don’t make me wait any longer, either. I’m so hard just from this.”

Nothing could have stopped Shige from shoving his hand down his pants at those words, his low groan reverberating between his own ears as he finally starts to get relief. “You too,” he gasps out. “I want to hear you too.”

“Ah!” Massu exclaims, more surprised than aroused as he presumably follows suit. “I wasn’t expecting it to feel so _much_ , oh my god. Shige.”

“Yeah?”

“Just...saying your name...” Massu’s next moan vibrates Shige’s ear, cementing his decision to keep the phone in his other hand instead of turning on speaker. “Don’t stop talking, Shige. What are you doing to me while I’m naked in my bed for you?”

Shige whines out loud, and Massu’s laugh is much lower than before. “I’m touching you all over, feeling your skin tremble beneath my fingers, licking up the sweat of our passion. I can’t stay away from your body with my hands or my mouth, continuing to feel your muscles while I suck you in and out, listening to you say my name as your thighs start to shake.”

“ _Shige_ ,” Massu groans on cue, his breaths becoming more and more audible with each passing second. “I’m so close, come with me.”

“I’m not—” Shige starts, then his cock twitches in his hand and he’s flooded with that sense of desperate _need_ , something that takes much longer for him to build up on his own, even with his overactive imagination. “Shit, okay. I _really_ wish I could feel you come in my mouth.”

Massu cries out a version of Shige’s name that Shige definitely hasn’t heard from him before, followed by “I’m coming” and Shige can barely repeat it before he’s doing the same. His orgasm wants to be loud and he lets it, jerking so hard that he has to clutch onto the phone so he doesn’t drop it.

He’s still overcome with tingles and lingering pleasure when he notices Massu gasping for air, his few remaining brain cells immediately jumping to concern. “You okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Massu replies with a chuckle. “I feel great. That was wild.”

“Yeah, it was.” Shige pauses, unsure whether he should say something else, not that he has anything in particular to say with a whole lot of nothing floating around his head.

“I want to kiss you,” Massu says suddenly, and Shige’s lips tingle. “Actually, I always want to kiss you, just not usually the other stuff. Kissing feels good, and after being with you like this, all I want to do is kiss you and forget the world exists.”

“Maybe we should talk about that,” Shige tells him. “Someday, when we can be in the same room without a glass divider between us.”

“Someday,” Massu echoes with a sigh.

They both fall quiet while they catch their respective breaths, but Shige’s too relaxed to read much into it. Massu having feelings for him wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world—no worse than him being inexplicably attracted to Massu, anyway.

“You know,” Massu breaks the silence almost a minute later. “You don’t have to wait for me to be on the cover of An-An to see pictures of me. The angle might be awkward because I’m taking it myself, but I could ask Koyama to teach me how to use the timer.”

“He would definitely know,” Shige mutters, cringing as the images return full-force behind his eyes. “You really do like fucking me up this way, don’t you?”

Massu’s laugh is sinister. “Only when you call me and tell me _all_ about it.”


End file.
